The Last Of The Queen
by Night Fury Warrior
Summary: Queen Elsa and Princess Anna are taken from the Arendelle QZ and end up in the US. But Elsa's infected. Anna doesn't want to give up on her sister though.
1. Chapter 1: The Infection

**G'day Casters! I know, I have way too many stories to take care of, but I come up with these new ideas that never work in other fics. As for the other stories, I haven't updated in a while because of writers block. Sorry! I'll probably get one chapter of this and get writers block back so don't expect much over the next, I don't know how long. I'm also very busy over the next two years, but I will try to get back to these. Anyway, this story is an idea I had from going through the crossovers. I found **_**Frozen**_** and **_**The Last Of Us**_**. I'm watching yet another play through of **_**The Last Of Us **_**aka**_** The Best Game Ever**_** by **_**OffLimits TheGirlFromAus**_** and, as we may know, I like **_**Frozen**_**. So, here we go. Hope this can break my writers block, or I may not finish this straight away. We will see. So you know whether I did or not, here is the date I started writing: 13/04/2015 I will put the finishing date at the end. I want to see whether I do it in a day or how long it takes lol. Standard last names for Elsa and Anna will be used, Elsa Arendelle and Anna Arendelle. Though probably as fake last names. Also this will be a 2013 Arendelle, not an 1840s Arendelle from the movie.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 1: The Infection**_

_**Third Person POV:**_

All was going well in Arendelle. King Adgar and Queen Idun were about to head to the United States of America for an important meeting with the President. The purpose was not revealed to the citizens, not even the young Princesses, Elsa and Anna, were told. But they left on the 27th of August, 2013. The arrival of the King and Queen was shown on the news, with Princess Elsa and Princess Anna keeping an eye on it.

Exactly one month later, on the 26th of September, disaster struck. An emergency news report from Texas, USA, showed the Princesses and the people of Arendelle a danger that outmatched anything the world had seen already. A gas leak in Austin was causing some sort of infection. Of course, the Princesses didn't know what it meant because Elsa was barely 7 and Anna was 4. The virus quickly spread throughout the country at an alarming rate, and reached the King and Queen before they could escape. They became survivors, just like any other citizen who made it to a Quarantine Zone. The virus didn't stop in America though, reports came from England, Europe, Africa, Australia, Asia, South America, and soon, the entire world was overrun by the cordyceps virus. Arendelle was safe from the initial outbreak, and became one of the few Quarantine Zones in Europe. Elsa and Anna stayed in the castle for two reasons. One, the outbreak. It was too dangerous to have the two girls running around outside. Two, Elsa's secret. When Elsa was 14 and Anna was 11, Elsa accidently struck Anna with the ice powers she contained. Anna, some of the servants, and their parents were the only people who knew about her powers. The servants, not knowing what to do and with the trouble of the infection, turned to the rock trolls. The trolls got rid of Anna's memory of Elsa's powers, and they were separated. It wasn't until Elsa's coronation when she turned 21, that Anna saw her sister again. 14 years after the outbreak.

Elsa lost control of her powers, and left the QZ. Anna set out to find her, leaving a Prince from another QZ in charge of Arendelle. Fortunately, the 'eternal winter' that Elsa caused seemed to thin out the infected. She also ran into another survivor, who almost killed her, named Kristoff. He ended up helping her get Elsa back. Elsa accidently shot Anna in the heart, and they found out that only an act of true love could fix it. Anna and Kristoff travelled back to the Arendelle QZ to find Prince Hans. Who turned out to be a traitor and sent Anna into a locked down area of the castle that was full of infected. She escaped with the help of a living snow man, Olaf. In the end, she saved Queen Elsa's life from Prince Hans and Elsa saved her life with an act of sisterly love, the strongest of any love. They lived happily in the Quarantine Zone for another 6 years.

20 years after the outbreak. A 27 year old Queen Elsa and 24 year old Princess Anna were forced to go out for supplies. But they were kidnapped and knocked unconscious. They woke up a few days later, and found themselves in unfamiliar territory. They quickly found they were in a hunter's camp. And also found that they were not near Arendelle. They were in Massachusetts, USA, not too far from the Boston QZ.

**Elsa's POV:**

We had to get out. These hunters were cannibals, and we were probably their next meal. After dark hit, we made our move. I froze the lock on the cage we were in, and broke it. I led Anna out of the building past the sleeping guard. We heard some clickers, and some gunshots. "That was fucking close, how the fuck did they get in?" I heard someone ask. "I don't know, but we better find out before more come," said another guy. I gave us an advantage and covered the base in a thick fog. "The fuck is goin' on? I can't see a damn thing!" yelled someone. Obviously news of my powers had not reached the US. We found a heavily guarded entrance. "How are we getting through there?" asked Anna quietly. "I might be able to take them out without being spotted. Then we can open the gate, attract some infected, and run like hell," I whispered. Anna was still not so keen on the idea of killing, but she knew what I knew. And that was this; don't trust anyone, out here its kill or be killed. I sent multiple ice blasts, all hitting their targets, and blasted open the gate. We picked up the guards' guns and as much ammo as we could find. I shot once with a rifle and instantly heard Clickers, Stalkers, and Runners coming. We hid behind a rock close-by and watched as the camp got overrun. The hunters didn't stand a chance. It started raining. "We should head to the Boston QZ, it'll only take a minute or two to get there," I said. Anna agreed and we started making our way through the rain towards the city. We got close enough to find patrols. We revealed ourselves. "Halt! Get on your knees and put your hands behind your head!" yelled a soldier. We did as we were told. They scanned us and we were clean. "Who are you?" asked a soldier, while still pointing a gun at us. "I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and this is my sister, Princess Anna," I said. They recognised the names. "Show us some ID," I handed them our ID cards. "What brings you here Your Majesties?" asked the soldier after looking at the ID and giving them back. "We were kidnapped by some hunters, but we took care of them. I don't suggest going near their camp, it's full of infected now," I said. "Okay. Call the Zone, tell them we're bringing the Queen and Princess of Arendelle in," he said. One of the other soldiers got in contact with the QZ. We started heading for the QZ. The soldiers stopped though when they got a call about a group of three people leaving the Zone. We came across the group just outside the QZ. One soldier scanned them while another called them in. We just stood back and watched. The man was clean, and so was the woman. The soldier came to the little girl. He scanned her, but she stabbed him in the knee. The man shot the soldier, and woman shot the other one. They shot at us but I made a shield. We hid and I took it away. "The fuck was that?" asked the man, referring to my ice. "Holy shit, I thought we were just going to hold them up or something!" said the girl. The man grabbed the scanner. I caught a glance of it. _Infected_. "Why the hell are we smuggling an infected girl?" shouted the man. "I'm not infected!" she said. "So this is lying?" the girl shook her head. "Look at this," she said, showing a bite on her arm. "I don't care how you got infected," he said. "It's three weeks old!" she said. "No everyone turns within two days so you stop bullshitting," said the woman. "No! It's three weeks!" A Humvee came. They ran before they were spotted. "You think she's telling the truth?" asked Anna. "I don't know. I want to say she is and she's immune or something, but I just don't know. It's hard to believe," I said. "I think she was telling the truth," she said. "We've got two dead uniforms," said a soldier. "I was about to get out of our hiding place when Anna grabbed my arm. "If they find them, they're going to kill that girl. Whether she's lying or not," she said. She had a point. If the girl wasn't lying, she could be the cure. But even the trolls had said there wasn't a cure. We decided to stay hidden. After the soldiers had gone, we started doing some research on what to do next.

A day later, we had gotten some information, and were heading to a Firefly camp. The Fireflies were a group of rebels who were still looking for a cure. On our way, we passed through an abandoned building. I heard infected. "Shh, infected," I whispered. We quietly went through the building. The exit was guarded by Runners and Clickers. "Crap. We have to fight," said Anna. I blasted some Runners with ice, while Anna came out and started shooting the clickers with her rifle. A Runner came up behind me and tried to bite me. I struggled out of its grip and sent an ice spike right through its head. I felt blood on my arm and looked down. The sleeve on my ice gown was ripped and I was bitten. "Anna!" I shouted. But she was surrounded by Clickers. I blasted them away and we got out of the building. "Few, that was close," said Anna. "Anna," I said. She looked at me and saw my arm. "Oh no! Are you okay?!" she asked, panicking. "I've been bitten. I'm infected," I said. "No nonononononono NO! I refuse to believe it!" she said. "Let it go Anna. Leave me. I don't want to hurt you, but if I turn I won't be able to stop myself," I said. "No! I will not leave you sis. I'm staying with you until the end!" she said. "Anna! Stop being stubborn. I know you're not going to want to kill me after I turn, and when that happens I will end up killing you! I don't want that to happen," I said. "No. I'm staying and you can't stop me," she said. "ANNA! Don't you fucking understand? It's too late for me. And I only want to protect you. Just fucking go," I said. I have never sworn in my life, and nor has Anna. So she knew I was serious. "Elsa. Don't do this again. Six years ago you were pushing me away. But I never gave up on you. I'm staying, and I don't fucking care if you make Marshmallow again," she said. I was almost tempted to make another snow monster like Marshmallow, but decided against it. Anna was as serious as I was and I couldn't win against her. "Fine. But don't blame me if I turn and hurt or kill you," I said. "When you turn, you'll be dead. You'll just be a monster in my sister's body, and that will make it easier to kill you when you turn," she said. "Promise you'll kill me," I said. "I promise," she said. I looked at her for a second longer, before turning away and going towards the camp. _With luck I can ditch Anna there and get away before I hurt anyone._

**Well, that was an interesting first chapter. Okay, it was pretty short. But it's good enough for now. What's going to happen now that Elsa has been bitten? Will Anna or the Fireflies kill her? Or will a miracle happen? Stay tuned to find out :D Also finished on the same day, took two hours to write this because it's short. Back to my old length of around 2000 words **** will try to do better next time.**

**-Minecast Chris**

**©Minecast Productions 2015**

**(DISCLAMIER: I do not own **_**Frozen**_** or **_**The Last Of Us**_**, **_**Frozen **_**belongs to Disney and **_**The Last Of Us**_** belongs to Naughty Dog.)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

**G'day Casters, I am back in The Last Of The Queen. Okay, on top of my writers block I've got a ton of crap in real life so expect me to be a while on updating anything. I just wanted to push this thing out soon. Let's see how we go, might be another short chapter.**

**EnjoY!**

_**Chapter 2: The Journey Begins**_

_**Anna's POV:**_

I silently followed Elsa through the city, and we soon came across the camp. Some Fireflies pointed guns at us and we stopped. "We aren't here to start a fight, we just want to talk and possibly a place to stay," said Elsa. The gate opened and a woman came out. She looked like she was being healed. "Who are you?" she asked. "I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle, this is Princess Anna. We were kidnapped and brought here from our kingdom. Originally we were going to the Boston QZ but, plans changed. We heard you were still looking for a cure?" asked Elsa. "Yes, and we may have found it. But it will take a while. And why should we trust you? You are technically part of the government, being royal and all," she said. "Because we know about that girl, Marlene," I said. The woman paused. I knew this was Marlene. "How do you know about the girl?" she asked. "Her and the people smuggling her kinda took out our escort," I said. "And not you? How'd you survive? I didn't think Joel and Tess would just leave you two alive like that," she said. "Well, they did try to shoot us, but we got away," said Elsa. She didn't mention her powers. "Well you must be good if you got away from them. Okay, once I'm healed we're moving out. Going to a base out west. If you don't want to wait, you can go with the team that is taking the girl. Joel and Tess are meeting them at the capitol building, I'll send someone to show you the way," said Marlene. "Okay," I said. Marlene was about to go back in, when Elsa stopped her. "Marlene. Can we talk? Alone?" she asked. Marlene eyed her suspiciously, but nodded. They left me in the camp, while I had a small bite to eat.

_**Elsa's POV:**_

I followed Marlene to a room. "What is it?" she asked. "Okay. I want you to protect Anna. I was infected on our way here, and I don't want to hurt her. Please, I'm begging you," I said. "You're infected?" she asked. I nodded. "Let me see," I showed her my arm. "How long ago?" I thought. "Maybe about 3 hours ago," I said. "Normally it's worse by now. Is there anything special about you?" she asked. I hesitated, but nodded. I made it snow in the room. "What the hell?!" she looked shocked. "I can control ice and snow. They call me the snow queen," I said. "Well you know what Elsa? Those powers might have just gotten you a free pass out of the infection. As I said, the bites are usually worse by now, so I think you and that girl have something in common, you're both immune," she said. "You really think I'm immune?" I asked. She nodded. "I've seen enough bites, and only Ellie has ever lasted this long without it getting worse. She's been bit for three weeks and it hasn't gotten worse. You could be lucky. If this is the case, I think you should go with the team that is taking the girl, then we have a higher chance of finding a cure," she said, sounding a bit excited. "I hope you're right, Marlene. I don't want my sister getting hurt, especially by me," I said. "I'll make sure they protect all of you on your journey," she said. "Thanks. I mean it, I owe you," I said. "Don't thank me yet, thank me once we've found a cure for this shit," she said. I nodded and left. I went back to Anna. "Anna, we're going with the girl to the Firefly base out west. There has been a turn of events, I might be immune because of my powers," I said. "I just radioed the men at the capitol building, once they pick up the girl they will wait 4 hours for you. So you better hurry if you want to get there. Follow John here, he'll show you the way," said Marlene. A guy came over to us, who I was assuming was John. We picked up some supplies, and were ready to go within ten minutes.

About 3 hours later, we arrived at the capitol building. There was a military truck out the front though, and it was still running. We cautiously entered the building. But we knew what we'd see. And we were right. As we entered, we saw a bunch of dead Fireflies, a couple of dead soldiers, and another woman whom we recognised as Tess was also on the floor, dead. "Shit. The pickup group are down, and so is Tess. No sign of the girl or Joel," said John into a walkie-talkie. "Copy that. Report back to base," said someone. "Copy," John started heading back. But we heard gunshots. "Shh, you hear that? They're coming from the museum," said John. "Let's go check it out, could be Fireflies," I said. "Agreed, let's go," we followed him through the building, and jumped through a window into the next building. We saw some dead guards in the halls. We made our way through the building and came into a room with two guards patrolling. We hid. As we watched, someone came up behind one of the guards and strangled him. I recognised him as Joel. "It's Joel and Ellie, they're here," said John. "I can see that," I said. We were still in hiding, but John peeked over to see what was going on, right as the other guard was looking our way. He immediately started shooting us. John started shooting back, but got shot right in the head. I caught a glimpse of Ellie ducking out the front door. I blasted the guard and killed him. "Holy shit Elsa," whispered Anna. We ran towards the door, and saw a jeep parked outside a subway entrance. I blasted the jeep out of the way and we ran towards the entrance. I saw spores. Anna put her mask on and I was about to when I was hit from behind. I fell forwards into the spores. I looked back and saw Anna stabbing the guard in the neck. I then realised I was standing in the middle of a bunch of spores, breathing heavily, without a gas mask. Anna also noticed. "Shit Els, your mask!" she said. "I know," I said. "Maybe you won't get affected because you're immune?" she more hoped than asked. "I hope so," I said. I looked at the station just in time to see a guard about to shoot me. He shot and I blocked it with ice, I then blasted him. "If Joel and Ellie are down here they would have heard that," said Anna. "Yeah, let's hope they don't kill us when they see us," I said. We decided to follow the tracks and soon came to water. I heard Ellie and Joel, probably working something out. We followed the side and saw Joel climbing out of the water. We tried to hide but it was too late. "Joel, someone's here," she said. I heard the click of a gun. "We're not here to hurt you. Marlene sent us," I said loudly. "Come out," he said. We came out with our hands up. "You two again? I thought you were with those soldiers before!" said Ellie. "We were, but we went to find the Fireflies. We found them and Marlene sent us to go with you and the other Fireflies but I guess they're done. I'm immune too Ellie," I said. "Whoa whoa whoa, you're immune too?" she asked. "Yes, because of my powers I am immune," I said. "What in God's name are you talkin' about girl?" demanded Joel. I made an ice bridge across the flooded tracks to the station they were standing on. "Holy shit!" exclaimed Ellie. "Prove you're immune," said Joel. I showed the bite. "This was over 6 hours ago, almost 7. Marlene was right, they get worse in the first hour. I have also seen a lot of bites during my time as Queen, so I can confirm that Marlene is right. I am immune," I said. I hadn't thought about it earlier because my mind was a mess, but on the way here I had cleared my mind and relaxed a bit, which made me remember all the bites I've seen and how it all works. "You're a Queen as well? I'm finding this shit hard to believe," said Joel. "We are Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle, but we were brought here outside of our control. And now we're going to the same place you are," I said. I displayed the royal ID cards to prove it. "Okay, you're royalty. And you're immune. But we sure as hell don't need more people taggin' along right now," said Joel. "We're going whether you're coming with us or not, we can help you. But if you don't want that shit then fine, go. But don't come crying back to us asking for help," I said. I was being firm, because that's how a Queen should handle a situation like this. To get the message across that we weren't messing around here. "Fine," said Joel. They left without saying anything else. "That didn't go well," said Anna. "It went better than I had expected. I expected them to shoot on sight to be honest," I said. "Well, since we got ourselves into this mess let's finish it," she said. I nodded and we exited the subway behind Joel and Ellie. We saw them sitting outside, Joel putting some rules down. We walked straight past them, ignoring them. They saw us, but didn't care. I also decided that my gown wasn't going to be a good outfit for this. So I changed it into a long-sleeved shirt and long pants, still made from ice though. I also reinforced it, without hindering my movement. I gave Anna a similar outfit. "Thanks," she said. "No problem. It's better than wearing a dress, that's for sure," I said. "Also a bit more comfortable, especially in this environment," she said. I agreed.

_**Anna's POV:**_

I woke up and looked around. We had made it out of the city the day before and had found a nice place to settle down for the night. I saw Elsa making breakfast from some of the supplies we had gotten from the Fireflies. "Good morning," I said. "Good morning," she said. I went through my back pack to see what I had. I found a walkie-talkie. "Whoa! Look what I got!" I said, picking it up and showing Elsa. "Sweet! Check if the batteries are working first though," she said. I turned it on and tried to contact Marlene. "This is Marlene," she said. "Hell yeah! Give it," said Elsa. I passed it to her. "Marlene, it's Elsa," she said. "Elsa! Are you okay? Why aren't you guys back yet?" Marlene asked. "John got shot, and we had a change of plan. We found Ellie and Joel, they're fine. But they refused our help. We're going alone," she said. "Elsa, come back and you can come with us, you don't have to do it alone," she said. Elsa looked at me. We were both thinking the same thing. "I'm not alone. We're doing this," Elsa said. I smiled. "Be careful out there you two, because I know Anna is there too, don't die," she said. "You know something Marlene? For the first time in forever, for the first time in forever I feel alive!" she half sung. I giggled because she was referencing a song we had sung 6 years ago when Elsa had run away. Of course Marlene didn't know that, though I could tell she heard my giggling. "Alright you two, whatever that's supposed to mean, good luck. I hope to see you in Salt Lake City soon," she signed off and Elsa turned the device off. She passed it back to me and I put it in my bag. "Salt Lake City. That'll take a while just walking, and when we have to worry about hunters, infected, and supplies, it'll be twice as long," said Elsa. "Come on sis, we can do it. Life's too short to miss out on something like this," I said. She smiled and hugged me. "Let's do this."

**And that's all I can do right now. Short again, but better to have it short than to not have it at all. I hope you liked that chapter! I think we knew I wasn't going to let Elsa die, and now they are setting out on the journey that Joel and Ellie are making. Will they see each other much on the trip? We'll find out. And because the game spans across a year, I will possibly make this story my main story for now, to replace what ending Dragoncast Productions has taken, a good story that I like that I can actually do. Along with Sister Holidays but yeah, writers block is not helping that one so Episode III may be very late. Anyway, I'll see you guys later!**

**-Minecast Chris  
©Minecast Productions 2015**

**(DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except the story line, hence it being a FanFiction written by me (Duh) **_**Frozen**_** belongs to Walt Disney Animations, and **_**The Last Of Us**_** belongs to Naughty Dog)**


End file.
